To Save the World
by Malfoyferret
Summary: DracoOC An empath who holds the key to the defeat of Voldemort arrives at Hogwarts in Draco's seventh year. Sacrifice is her talent, and love is her weakness. It is a dangerous combination that makes sorrow and despair certain.


Chapter 1- The very beginning

"...while Mr. Filch has lengthened the list of forbidden objects to include vomiting gargoyle drops, vampire bat food, self-pinning hair pins, and floor-freezing grenades. As many of you know already, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all first years and I advise all of you not to enter it, young or younger." At this, some laughed, but others were too afraid to even blink, namely the first years.

Dumbledore was making his usual opening speech, but this year, he had one special addition to make.

"Without further ado, I shall introduce the student I have most certainly praised and admired, the student that plays a crucial part in our future, the student with the power to change the world, Soluna Gallax."

There was a buzz of conversation around the Great Hall as most teachers clapped. Ms. Gallax made her way up the rows of tables from her spot in the very back of the hall. Dressed in the usual black Hogwarts attire, her white-blonde hair stood out with striking contrast. Her face was a blank mask, void of any emotion. Shoulders straight, and ignoring the catcalls, she glided to the sorting hat and the stool. Dumbledore placed the hat upon her head and let it do its job.

"Ah, yes... _you_... Beautiful enough to lead Hufflepuff. Brave enough to lead Gryffindor. Intelligent enough to lead Ravenclaw. Cunning enough to lead Slytherin... But where should I put you? Gryffindor already has the wonder trio. Hufflepuff is not ready for you, no, no, Ravenclaw... no, no, no! That just won't do. Well, you will do well in SLYTHERIN!"

The last word was shouted into the tense air, then boos erupted from various tables and cheers from Slytherin's. Soluna made her way down the aisles once again, back straight and face blank, to the Slytherin table where Malfoy was wearing his famous smirk.

Elsewhere, one Harry Potter was frowning in contemplation. Ron was muttering something along the lines of "What's _he_ smirking about?" and "We don't need _her_." Hermione was also muttering, but she was performing a calming spell on the irritant Weasley. Many of the Gryffindors showed similar actions to Ron's. Even shy Neville Longbottom showed hostility. Neville, no longer pudgy, had grown into a lean young man with sandy brown hair, and no longer stuttered, except in Snape's class, of course.

Until now, no one's hair could even come close to Draco Malfoy's golden-white mane in comparison. Soluna matched it strand for strand, not a single one dark or discolored. She wore it proudly, cascading down in a vertical waterfall, ending at the small of her back. Malfoy, had grown out his own hair and how, it just lightly brushed his shoulders in an equally straight mass. However, while Malfoy's eyes were a common light grey that changed from blue to slate, Soluna's large eyes were unusually colored. They were a golden yellow tinged with orange by day and a luminating silver by night. Her features were delicate yet alluring, while his were sly and sexy. They were truly a pair to look at.

Watching Soluna walk towards his table, Malfoy shoved Goyle out of the seat next to him and made sure all other seats were occupied. When she moved closer, Malfoy could see she was rather average in height. He was a sleek 6'1" and she a medium 5'6". Not having much of a choice, she sat next to Malfoy who instantly greeted her by taking her hand and brushed his lips over it with all the grace he could muster. All the while, he was still smirking. Soluna, also not changing her expression, replied by saying that she was pleased to meet him and hope they would get along well. With that, Dumbledore spoke once again, this time, with some more information.

"Soluna has been traveling all around the world and has studied and numerous schools, both magical and muggle. Among them are our old rivals, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, and as well as the Salem Institute for Witches in America. She is now joining our seventh years to learn and study the final bits of magic necessary. Please make her feel at home and now, I'd like to announce that this year, I shall be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. With Voldemort's"-at this, many cringed and some gasped-"power stronger than ever, I feel we need all the help each of us can give. With that said, on with the feast!"

Suddenly, large plates of food filled the Great Hall tables and the students dug in. Once again, the Hall was filled with conversation, much of which was about the new student.

* * *

Head Boy Malfoy and Head Girl Granger were given their own quarters that were decorated in their house colors, respectively, of course. This is where they retired to that night, feeling a false sense of peace. False, for later that night, an evil was let into Hogwarts by one Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

The third day of the student's time at Hogwarts soon arrived, and it was time for classes to begin. Potter and Malfoy, the famous archenemies, steeped into the dungeon where Snape held his potion's lessons. The two were too absorbed in their thoughts to even glare at each other. The greasy git of a professor swept into the room, causing everyone to scramble for their seats and silence reigned.

"This is your last year at Hogwarts," he addressed the seventh year students. "Your most crucial year, I believe. It is my responsibility to teach you imbeciles the material that is required of you to know for your Newts. Thus, we will resume potions more vigorously than ever."

Hearing this news cause many people to groan. Snape deducted points for each of them, which quickly quieted the room once again. Harry glared daggers of hatred at Snape, the look emanating every once of fury and dislike he held toward the man.

"Who can tell me what potions require the three ingredients of wolvesbane, shrimpskin, and newt eyes?"

Hermione's hand was raised into the air, with less force than when she did so in her younger years though. She had also learned not to call out in class, unless she should wish to be called an "insufferable know-it-all" again. Snape had relented to the fact that no one else would care to answer, and thus called upon Hermione when all else failed.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" he said with a sigh.

"Well, there are at least twenty of them, twenty-three to be precise. But among the most important are the Draught of Empathy, Hera's potion, and the Sempasfill, a restorative potion."

At this, Soluna, who had remained unnoticed in the back until now, raised her own hand. Snape was rather surprised to see her himself, but would've never let it show.

"Yes, Ms. Gallax?"

All heads turned toward the rear of the classroom. All eyes were on soluna.

"Sir, I'd like to correct Ms. Granger's information. There are, in fact, now twenty-_five_ potions. The two newest are the Pomonious Potion, used to grow plants, and Slucinity, a potion used to intensify sexual desire," Soluna answered in a mocking voice. Most of the Slytherins snickered while the gryffindors either ducked their heads or blushed.

"Thank you VERY much for that addition, Ms. Gallax."

Perhaps it was Soluna's imagination, but it seemed that Snape's cheeks held a tinge of pink themselves. Most students didn't find it odd that he had not taken points from Slytherin for impudence. As usual, he _would_ favor his own house.

The rest of the lesson went smoothly without disruption but that didn't stop Snape from assigning a three-foot long essay on the Draught of Empathy.

"That greasy git!"Ron exclaimed. "Why the bloody HELL did he assign that humongous essay?!

"Perhaps he didn't enjoy Gallax's wit." Hermione gritted through pursed lips. "I didn't."

"What? Snape _always_ ignored his house's behavior. What makes you think that Gallax girl is any different? Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin." Ron said with a snort.

"Well, I just thought that might be... Oh, never mind!"

"Hey Harry? Don't you think its ridiculous that we have to write that essay? Harry? Earth to Harry..." Ron waved his hand infront of Harry's face, which held a dazed expression.

"What? Oh, right. Uh... class was great, wasn't it? We don't have any homework, do we?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts and replied with an answer that proved that he really _hadn't_ been listening. "Er... guys? I have something to tell you.."

"What is it?" Hermione was now filled with concern, for when Harry began with this sentence, it was usually something very serious. Making sure no one else was listening, Harry explained.

"It's about the girl, Soluna. I know she's in Slytherin and all, but we've got to protect her, and we have to do it discreetly. In truth, she has all of the Great Founders' blood in her. The hat put her in Slytherin because that is where she's needed most. Dumbledore is right. She _will_ change our future. This is all apart of another prophecy I found in the Department of Mysteries. Soluna is an empath, the last of our age. She can take away all feeling, that of hurt and pain as well as joy and happiness. She can also take away physical damage by drawing it upon herself. Her name, soluna, describes what she stands for, Sol- the sun, and luna- the moon. That's why her eyes are golden by day and silver by night. She is in Slytherin to protect Draco malfoy."

"_What?_ That blond git?" Ron exploded.

"Yes, that blond git. He plays a very important role in the defeat of Voldemort, perhaps just as great as my own. I can't tell you more, but you _must _trust me on this! Also, we must act as if we're still their enemies, for their safety and ours. However, I find that this may not be hard to accomplish at all. Will you guys help me on this?"

"Hermione, do you believe Harry?" Ron speculated.

"Well..." Hermione was hesitant in replying.

"Why would I be making this up? For my entertainment?" Harry was angered by his friends responses.

"I'm sorry Harry, but Ron and I need some time to... absorb... this information. Finding out that Malfoy is on our side is a bit shocking. You may have gotten used to the idea, but we haven't yet."

With that, Hermione and Ron said goodbye to Harry and left him standing outside the classroom.

* * *

Hermione spent sometime with Ron after that. The two had recently achieved the status of boyfriend and girlfriend this past summer and were happy. Every now and then, the two could be seen snogging under a tree, but other than that, one would never guess that anything had changed between the two.

* * *

When the time came, all Hogwarts students entered the Great Hall for dinner. After their first day of classes, many students were already grumbling about either the teachers or amount of homework. Draco Malfoy was doing both. Soluna was not far behind him in coming through the double doors. They were rarely seen apart which roused suspicions.

Soon, the Great Hall was filled to its capacity and the feast began. Plates upon plates of food graced the tables. Mashed potatoes with turkey gravy, treacle pudding, and fried shrimp were among them. At the Slytherin tables, Malfoy had already gathered his share and proceeded to eat exactly half of it when he was interrupted by a voice in his head, Soluna's.

'Hello there, Draco.'

He nearly choked, but managed a cough. Turning to his left sharply, he only say soluna who was seated to his left. She was calmly eating, wearing a mild look of amusement on her face.

'Don't act suspicious. Just eat like you normally do and listen to me. I am a telepath so what I have to say needn't be known to another other than myself and who I'm talking to. To cut to the chase, Draco, you are not destined to become a death eater.'

'I'm not?' His voiced sounded shocked yet relieved in her mind, but Draco's face was inexpressive.

'No, you aren't. You, my friend, have a key role in the destruction of Voldemort, no matter how ridiculous it may seem.'

At this, Malfoy dropped his fork.

'Me? Destroying _the Dark Lord_? I mean, I know I don't belong with the Death Eaters, but I figured that I'd be one anyway, because of my father. But _destroying_ you-know-who? That's preposterous!"

'You better believe it Draco, because without you, Potter will fail, and humanity as we know it will cease to exist. Remember what I'm about to tell you. It is extremely crucial. You must act as my protector of a sort and let others see an illusion of myself being weak. If any of Voldemort's followers know of my true power, they will stop at nothing to kill me. Just act like Potter and Weasley would if Granger was in my position when I get insulted, attacked, and otherwise. However, feel free to curse people in my "defense". I can do this myself, but once again, I stress that I must seem harmless as possible. Do you agree to this so far?' Soluna was dead serious.

'If there is a good reason to all this, yes, I agree. However, you must admit that this all seems a bit skeptical at this point. If you have so much power, why not kill the Dark Lord yourself?'

'Perhaps you do not know, but Potter is the only one who can kill his soul as well as his body. If I possessed that one ability, Voldemort would have died a long time ago.'

'I see.' Malfoy was still hesitant, but already began to believe her.

'Potter knows all this as well as Dumbledore so you aren't the only one. You will all be working towards one objective, and that will to be protecting me. I apologize if that sounds a bit conceited but that is the way the prophecy goes.'

'What prophecy?'

'I'm sorry, I can't tell you anymore than that now, but I will. However, you must stay enemies with the Gryffindors. We can't have Voldemort getting suspicious. Since I will be benefitting from you, I will offer something in return to make it fair. I am an empath. I'll siphon any pain that you feel as my part of this deal. Can we agree on this?'

'I'll say yes on one term. I can back out whenever I wish, but anything that pertains to this deal will not be spoken to any others. If this is accepted, then I agree.'

'It is accepted. We have a deal. I thank you with all my heart and feel that I have made a friend.'

Their telepathic conversation ended and they could see that dinner would soon be over. Soluna rose to leave, but one of the bolder seventh-year Slytherins smacked her in a most inappropriate place as she got up. As if to prove his loyalty to the pact, Malfoy socked the unfortunate boy in the mouth, at the cost of a detention with Snape. However, the boy was sent to the hospital wing with several broken teeth.

'Nice shot. Oh, and it's Sol to you.'

Once more, Soluna's voice floated into his mind. Together, they left the Great Hall, leaving others to envy their elegance and beauty.


End file.
